


The Final Act

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Filming the last ever scene of the show. And the last ever clip for the gag reel.





	

They were filming the last ever scene of Supernatural – well, the penultimate scene if you counted the long shot of the Impala driving off towards the horizon that Eric had planned, but no one did. It was pretty tense – half the crew just wanted it to be done in one take, so that they could pack up and get on with the wrap party, while the others wanted it to drag on as long as possible, so that they didn't have to face that it was the end.

Jared was sitting on the bed, face already scrunched up with Sam's emo. “It seems so unreal that it's all finally over,” he said. “And now...what? We just go on?”

“Course we do,” replied Jensen, deepening his voice to be Dean. “We just get in the car, find the next case – keep right on hunting.”

“The family business,” said Jared, letting some of the frown lines drop from his forehead. He managed a half-grin through the emo.

“Exactly,” said Jensen, grinning back. “Family's the important bit. After all the douchebaggery of this heaven and hell crap, that's what matters.”

Jared shook his head, tapping into more of Sam's deep well of angst. “How can you say that, after everything I did? Everything I am?”

“You're my brother,” said Jensen, trying to make it sound different to the other million times Dean had said that over the course of the series. “That's all that matters. Besides, we both did stuff we're not proud of. It's all done with now. It's just us again, Sammy.”

Jared stood up. “Us against the world,” he said with a proper smile.

“Let's hit the road,” said Jensen, grinning like Dean only ever did at Sam.

Jared allowed a look of uncertainty cross his face, then clenched his jaw with sudden decision, took a step forward and put his hand on Jensen's shoulder. “Yeah,” he agreed, and Jensen sensed a ripple of movement go round the room as the crew realised he'd gone off-script. He didn't break character, just kept staring at Jared as if he was his whole world. It was pretty easy, even when he wasn't channelling Dean.

“Drive off into the sunset together, side by side,” said Jared, layering Sam's confidence beneath a layer of hesitance, as if he was afraid of Dean's reaction. “Just you and me.”

The crew were getting restless, wondering what happened to 'we got work to do,' and the final exit, but Jensen made himself wait the thirty seconds it would take Dean to cope with an emotional moment. They'd keep the cameras rolling until he and Jared were done. They always did.

Jared's Sam-face had started to slip into 'shit, shouldn't have said anything' before Jensen finally replied, and he used it to give Dean the push he needed.

“Yeah,” he agreed hoarsely. “You and me, Sammy.” He put his hand on Jared's shoulder, thumb rubbing close against his neck.

Jared's face brightened and he grinned happily at Jensen, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Jensen was dimly aware of the crew's reaction as he eagerly responded, letting Jared crowd him up against the set wall. He shoved his hands under Sam's shirts, figuring that Dean wasn't the type to wait around, and then a pen hit their faces, bouncing off Jared's nose and hitting Jensen's cheek.

He pulled back to see Eric glaring at him. “If you two idiots are quite done,” he said.

Jensen met Jared's eyes, and they both cracked up.

“Oh, man,” said Jared, “That was awesome! Tell me you got it all,” he appealed to Jake, the cameraman, who gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

“We heard Sera wrote this scene,” Jensen explained to Eric. “We figured she'd want some closure on Sam and Dean's epic love story.”

Eric's glare strengthened. “For that, you guys are staying till we get this scene a hundred and ten percent, and then helping break the set.”

“That's totally going on the gag reel, right?” asked Jared, ignoring his threats. “The fangirls will go insane.”

“They're already insane,” pointed out Jensen. Jared shrugged that away.

Eric frowned. “You guys really want video of you kissing in the public domain?”

Jensen shrugged and exchanged a quick glance with Jared, who nodded at him. “We're going to come out after the season finale anyway,” he said. “Be old news by the time the DVD's out.”

Eric's eyebrows raised up to his non-existent hairline, but he didn't object to that like Jensen had been half-worried he might. “Your funeral,” he said instead.

“Besides,” said Jared, sitting back down on the bed so they could run the scene again, properly this time, “it'll be hilarious.”

Eric ran a tired hand over his face. “Man, I can't wait for this to be over,” he complained, but the whole room knew he was lying.

Jensen got back on his mark, Jared adopted Sam's emo look again, and Patrick snapped the clapperboard. Jensen put himself back in the right frame of mind to end Sam and Dean's story properly, with hope and the kind of brotherly love that wouldn't get them arrested.

“It seems so unreal that it's all finally over.”

 


End file.
